Subtle Invitation
by RokuKuKyu
Summary: First and only Heya fic that I never intended to write. Ever. But then I saw this gif...


Watching it back in the trailer, Heather's unease was scathingly apparent to Naya, who could feel a small lump in her throat as she watched the recorded image of her friend try to remove the lump from hers. The routine _tap ta ta tap_ at the door before it opened didn't draw her attention immediately. Heather bounded up the few steps in a quick leap with a smile on her face.

What's up?" She eagerly greeted her best friend who was sitting on the snug couch staring intently at the small television on the counter across from her. As her eyes followed the gaze of the other girl's, her mood subsided to a more somber feel. Naya bit her lower lip as her brows furrowed to the question.

"I kind of want to ask you the same thing. Something bothering you, Heather?" She turned toward the door to her right when no answer had been reciprocated after a few seconds. Heather's face was drained of color but she still looked like she could become even paler. Naya rose from her seat in concern and rushed to the other girl's aid.

"Heather. You okay?"

The blond girl shook her head slowly as her eyes began to water. She accepted Naya's hand as she led her to the couch and they both sunk into the cushions, facing each other. Naya pulled her right leg under her body and leaned down to try to catch Heather's eye. She nudged the blond with her swinging left leg trying to rouse her attention.

"Talk to me."

She threw her hands up in a silent scream before covering her face with a soft clap of them. "Ish juzz soo mush!"

"You're gonna have to take your hands down for me to hear you, hun." Naya reached over and took one hand in each of hers, bringing them both down to the couch between them. She urged Heather to try again with a solitary nod of her head. She took a deep breath before repeating herself.

"It's just too much, Naya."

"What is?"

She leaped up from her seat and began pacing the small enclosure of the trailer.

"Me. You. Glee. The suspicions. All of it. It's too much. I'm going to hell. I can feel it. I am going to burn a million lifetimes in the brimstone pits of Satan's Lair."

Naya stifled her laugh just fast enough before Heather took another about face to pace back toward her.

"Heather, please just sit down and talk to me. Where is this coming from? There is no me or you to discuss and Glee is a fictional show. People are always going to make up stuff about that. What's got you so on edge that you can't even keep your dinner down in televised interviews?"

Once again the pouty blond flopped down on the couch with another deep breath ensuing.

"Mom signed me up for the Westboro Baptist Church email list." This time Naya's laughter could not be contained. She apologized just as soon as she could make a straight face again but the laughter erupted for a few minutes more before she could calm herself. Heather's blue eyes just watched with slight amusement as the little brunette doubled over holding her side and curling herself into the back of the couch. She couldn't help but to smile at the reaction she had caused. Naya cleared her throat as she wiped the tears from her eyes before speaking.

"Ahem... Sorry. And why did she do that?" Heather flashed her a mocking grin as an acceptance of the apology.

"She says it was an accident. Somehow a forward in her inbox copied all her contacts or something but I don't believe her. You know she has Leviticus bookmarked in all the bibles at home." Naya looked puzzled so Heather continued.

"Do not lie with a man as one lies with a woman..? Blah blah blah? My own mother is condemning me, Naya! How am I supposed to handle this?"

"Okay. First of all. Calm down. She is condemning your character. Not you. Secondly, give her time. You think all those people in the bible just saw the light immediately? These bible thumpers contradict themselves on a regular basis. Where do you think the phrase 'Saturday night sinners, Sunday morning saints' came from?"

"Geez! You don't get it, Naya! And I can't make you see it... My whole life I was taught that this was a sin. That to even feel this way or have impure thoughts about the same sex was just as bad as actually doing the things you think about. Even with the "nicer" fanatics that teach people to 'hate the sin, not the sinner' it's still a sin. Am I supposed to just abandon my faith because everyone in it tells me I am an abomination?"

Naya stared unblinking at the frustrated young woman sitting across from her. Her vulnerability was cascading down her face in a river of quiet tears. She clasped Heather's hands in hers and dared to ask a question that she felt she already knew the answer to.

"We're not talking about Brittany anymore...are we?"

Heather's eyes opened at the intrusion of the low voice. Even flooded with tears, her eyes shone more brilliantly than the sun, in Naya's opinion. And she just as much said so whenever her heart melted into a smile in response to the bright gaze. Heather smiled back.

"Hi, Naya."

Hey, Heather."

"I sorta love you."

"I sorta love you too."

"I bet I love you more."

"And I bet I'll let you."


End file.
